


Better than Parchmentwork

by AlysFancosm



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (looking at you Zeus), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Thanatos, Zag doing a stellar job with consent, an example to the pantheon, bottom Zagreus, inappropriate use of ceremonial furniture, slight spoilers for post escape and post credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysFancosm/pseuds/AlysFancosm
Summary: Zagreus has a proposition. It involves Thanatos, a spell, and his Father's desk.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 521





	Better than Parchmentwork

For the first time in Thanatos’ memory, the House of Hades was quiet as the grave. Ironic, really.

He’d shifted into his usual place overlooking the Styx, feet settling onto smooth stone before he missed the noise. The halls were never exactly _lively_ , but the rush of sanguine water was typically lost under the murmuring of shades, soft notes from Orpheus’ enchanted music stand, his brother and Cerberus’ snores… but not today or tonight. In fact, there was nobody around to make any sound, living or dead. Achilles was absent from his post, there was no sign of Dusa in the rafters. Just Than, the river and a crowd of newly commissioned furniture. Zagreus had added chairs and a rug since he was last here. Too long ago, perhaps. And if Death Himself smiled at the fresh tokens of the prince’s regard, at least there was no one to witness it. But where were they?

Than padded down the hallway barefoot, walking for a change, and stopped when he turned the corner, breath catching in his chest. It always did.

Zagreus. Zagreus sitting on Lord Hades’ desk, letting his calves and flaming feet dangle, leaving soot stains on fresco skulls. He seemed relaxed, without his greaves or skeletal pauldron, leaning back on one hand and reading a parchment held in the other, resting on his knee. Just Zagreus, unusually still amidst the silence, as if he weren’t committing a blasphemy and being beautiful doing it.

He must have felt Thanatos’ stare, because he looked up; the burning leaves of his laurel falling over his shoulders. “Than,” he greeted, warm as the smouldering embers, eager as the smile that crinkled his mismatched eyes. Zag couldn’t know how few people were pleased to see the God of Death, that no-one else lit up so brightly seeing him. Than had never told him. “I missed the bell. You don’t want to know what I had to do to get back before you.”

Than frowned. Zag was right: he didn’t. He’d seen the prince not that long ago, amidst the searing fire of Asphodel, stealing a few moments for a contest and a kiss; heat of their own. He’d heard Zag call ‘see you at home’ before he shifted back to his work, but he’d been too caught up in the private joy of hearing Zag call it _home_ again to wonder how soon. Not before he reached the surface, and his curse took him amid the snow.

But Zag was here, waiting for him, so he didn’t get that far.

“Hey,” the prince called him out of his own thoughts, soft. “Don’t worry like that. I wanted to surprise you.”

“By getting yourself killed?” It was sharper than he wanted, an accusation he only half meant. For all death and dying were his work, his purpose, his _self_ , Than never wanted it to touch _him_. But Zag smiled through his tone, brushing it off as he had before.

“No, by getting this place to ourselves for once.” Zag set the parchment aside, leaning back on both hands and smirking down at him from the height of the desktop. Than quashed the urge to float up, just to regain his usual higher eye level. He didn’t want to be that petty, steal Zagreus’ moment. He didn’t dare wonder when indulging Zag became a given thing. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know what to think, Zagreus. Dare I ask how you achieved this?”

Even Zag couldn’t lay his hands on enough nectar to bribe everyone out the building. Surely. The prince grinned, much too pleased with himself, and Than wished it wasn’t such a good look on him.

“Father isn’t the only one who can strike a deal,” he bragged. “I talked to Hypnos. Everyone is sleeping for a few hours. Unless we make a _lot_ of noise, anyway.”

Than raised an eyebrow, pretending that something deep in his belly hadn’t just started to itch. “What were you planning on doing?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Zag offered, voice dropping low, all nectar and promises. He tilted his head to one side, stretching the pale muscle in his neck, tempting with a smirk. “Starting right here, maybe?” He tapped the desktop.

Than’s mouth went very dry. “You can’t be serious.”

“Come on, Than, haven’t you ever imagined doing something like this?” Zag asked, just the right kind of teasing. His lips turned wicked to add: “Or doing _me_ like this?”

The itch had started to burn. “You want me to -”

“Bend me over Father’s desk and have me until I can’t see straight? Yeah,” Zag admitted, with a giddy flush that spread pink down his throat and made Than’s body roar. “But only if you want to, Than. If you’d rather go to bed, or just not at all, that’s fine. Whatever you want, I promise.”

Gods, Than can’t imagine _not_ wanting Zagreus. _Not_ wanting to go along with each and every one of the wilful prince’s whims, even reckless, thoughtless, _terrible_ ideas like this one. 

Maybe part of him liked it. And liked being the person fulfilling the prince’s fantasies even more.

It was painful, how much he liked – loved – _adored_ Zagreus. 

He managed to speak, but it was hard work. “And here I thought you were getting along better recently.”

That, at least, made Zag pause, mischief fading. “We are, honestly.” Then it was back, fiercer than before; more fuel for the fire set in his flesh. “But I reckon I still owe him a few things.”

“Hm.”

“So?” Zag asked, breathless but gentle. He was studying Than’s face, looking for any sign of reluctance there, and he wanted to scream about how much Zag _cared_. “Is it alright? You really don’t have to.”

“Zagreus,” Than cut him off, fighting losing battles to keep his voice steady and his desire in check of reason. He met Zag’s eyes, gold, green, red, and gritted out: “you’re sure everyone will stay asleep?”

A victorious kind of joy swept across Zag’s lips. “As long as I don’t scream.”

Than knows he can’t promise. Neither of them can.

In a moment he was in the air, hovering so he could kiss Zagreus from his usual height. The prince responded at once, hot and eager, hands wrapping round his neck and pushing his hood back to stroke his nape. Always in a hurry, and always so easy to get swept along with him. It wasn’t so bad, sometimes, having to rush. Thanatos was a busy god, death unending, but he preferred taking Zag to pieces slowly, when he could. And Zag said they had hours, so…

Than deliberately slowed the pace, easing back from the edge of kisses that scorched, responding but never quite giving as much as Zag demanded. Soon enough, he got the reaction he was waiting for; a breathless little whine into his mouth that he swallowed. He moved a fraction higher and pitched forward slightly, just for the pleasure of having Zag under him. He slid his hand up into the wild tangle of Zag’s hair, cradling his head for support as the prince leaned back, watching his chest stutter as he did.

“Than -”

He cut him off with more kissing, keeping it slow; long, languid sweeps of his tongue. Zag moaned into it, the vibration chasing down his own throat, and Than rewarded him by stroking his fingers featherlight across his chest, along the edge of his chiton. Zag urged him back by his shoulders.

“Take it off.”

“Mm.”

“Than!”

“Patience. Or would you rather have this over quickly?”

Truthfully, Zag looked torn, eyes more black than bright, pleading and frustrated at once. But he gave in, lifting his chin into more languorous kisses, and when he arched to push himself closer to Thanatos, the other god had no complaints. He ran his fingers down the same path again, returning upwards with the backs, over and over until the flesh underneath shook. His own chiton was beginning to feel too warm, his leggings uncomfortable. More so when one of Zag’s hands moved from his shoulder to his back, splayed fingers pressing five points under the shoulder blade. The angle shifted Zag further under Thanatos’ body, so it was the easiest, most natural thing in the world to tuck his head between Zag’s chin and collar, pressing his lips against pale skin.

Than mouthed along the curve of Zag’s clavicle, soft touches of lips and tongue without teeth, nothing to mar the newly pristine skin. Zag was the only god Than had ever seen bruise. And for all Zag swore it didn’t bother him, that he didn’t mind and even liked the marks Than made on him, sometimes he needed to see Zag whole. Unhurt. As if all the violence of his life had never been. As if he hadn’t put himself through another horrid death just to be here with him…

Almost like he could sense Than’s thoughts turning morbid, Zag pulled gently on his hair, making him look up into his lover’s face.

“Still ok?” Zag breathed through a smile. It made him softer, younger, made Than nod without thinking.

“Yes.”

“Then Gods, Than, touch me already.”

Still impatient, then.

It was easy to indulge him, to slip his hand under the chiton and smooth his palm across the hard muscle. He thumbed against the nipple, chuckled when the prince shifted into the touch. Zag responded by planting kisses across the crown of his head, twisting to try and get at his mouth without moving away from the friction. 

Working Zag up was easily one of Than’s favourite pastimes. He was vocal about every touch; sighing into brushes across his ribs, groaning when Than finally kissed him the way he wanted; hard and breathless, driving his tongue against Zag’s. The best sounds, all for him. Louder when he touched this way, that way, sharper when he grabbed his waist and pulled; hauling him closer to the lip of the desk. Finally, Thanatos dragged Zag’s chiton down his arm, trapping it at his side in swathes of fabric. He surged forward before the prince could shrug himself free, and Zag willingly went beneath him, lying across the desk, kicking his legs up around Than’s waist. He could feel the heat coming off them, even through his own clothes, but Zag was careful to keep his flaming heels away from flesh.

Than had to stop a moment to keep his own promise, slow himself down. His hands were planted on either side of Zag’s head, dark hair and laurel tangled and askew. The silvery strands of his own fringed his view as held himself over the pale, panting chest beneath. Colour was seeping into it, down from Zag’s cheeks and bobbing throat into its hollow, spreading across the pectorals like wine through linen.

They breathed heavily at each other, staring.

Zag broke it with a plea. “Com’n, Than.” The words ran together. “Mess me up.”

Blood and darkness.

Than almost broke his belt getting it undone, letting it fall in favour of stripping his pauldron and chiton off faster, Zag helping him muddle them aside. Finally, finally, he brought his body down against Zag’s, making them both groan into the feel of skin on skin. Zag was always warm, coals against his own cool flesh, but like this he felt like a furnace; a bellyful of heat pressed against his own. Than wondered if this was how Icarus felt, reaching the sun, if maybe he thought it was worth it as he fell. If he laughed.

Now in easy reach, Zag had his hands all over him, hooked under his arms and pressed along his back, clutching him close and pulling himself closer. Like this, it was easy to feel how hard he was, erection pushing into the flesh just above Than’s, obvious despite what remained of his clothes. Time to do something about that, but as Than tried to go lower, hands trailing down Zag’s sides, the prince whimpered protest, tightening his hold. Than still sank down his body, but it scored scratches up his spine that made him dizzy; an ugly, needy noise escaping his mouth.

His hands were trembling and clumsy as he undid Zag’s belt with far more care than he’d used for his own, lifting aside cloth to reveal the damp bulge in his leggings. Zag clutched the edge of the desk when he realised what Than meant to do, peeling Zag’s leggings down to his calves, pushing aside underwear to reveal Zag’s cock, red and weeping. Than pursed his lips and blew on it, making Zag gasp and shudder at the rush of cool air. He followed the trail with his tongue, licking a flat stripe up and over; probing at the slit with the tip to hear the noise Zag made before closing his lips around the head.

Zag almost howled, pasting a hand over his own mouth to stifle the noise. Than hummed, pressing his tongue against the underside, and Zag’s other hand released the desk to clutch his hair.

This was another of Than’s favourite pastimes, the corded muscle of Zag’s legs bunching around his head, the heavy, salty taste of him filling his mouth and nose. Than would happily suck Zag’s cock for _hours_. Maybe he would, one day or night. When Zag was less likely to wake everyone up.

He reached up, groping blindly until he found Zag’s wrist, grasping it to make sure he kept the hand over his mouth. Then he began working the shaft, head bobbing up and down with hollow cheeks, driven on by the strangled sounds above. He eased himself down the length bit by bit, until his throat was raw around the stretch and his nose was buried in the curls around the base. Zag bucked up into him, uncontrolled, and Than used his outstretched arm and other hand to push down on his flailing hips, pinning him to the desk.

Death Incarnate didn’t need to breathe. He did by habit, and to achieve speech – but right now he was perfectly content to use his mouth for this instead; for making his beloved twist and squirm and wail against his own fingers. Not stopping.

But Zag did need to breathe, and he tugged on Than’s arm so he could release his mouth. Than made a point of looking up at the prince with his lips still tight around the head of Zag’s cock, wet with spit and Zag’s own slick, just to see his expression shatter.

“Than -”

“Did you prepare yourself?”

There was no sense in waiting any longer, not now that Zag was an addled, sweating mess, barely able to even say his partner’s name. Zag shook his head, pushing weakly against the surface until he managed to turn himself over, groaning as his still-sensitive cock was pressed into the desktop. His leggings were still trapped around his ankles. He groped under the desk blindly, then passed up a small vial of oil.

Than took it, but didn’t move, drinking in the prince’s image.

Zag looked wrecked, gazing over his own shoulder with damp eyelashes and blown pupils, mouth hanging a little open and slack. Dishevelled and perfect and impossibly beautiful, and Than had to stare.

“Than?” Zag asked, struggling to get the words out. “Still good?”

Gods, he’s never been better. He couldn’t imagine feeling this good before Zag; had no idea what feeling like this _was_.

“Perfect, my love,” he said, and pressed a kiss onto Zag’s spine when he shivered at the pet name. “Are you?”

“Almost,” he quipped with typical, if breathless, cheek. “I still need you, Than.”

“Like this?” Than asked, smoothing a hand over the expanse of Zag’s bare back, skin jumping under the touch. Zag managed to grin at him, butterflies bursting to life in Than’s chest. 

“Definitely.”

_Bent over his Father’s desk until he can’t see straight_ …

Than popped the cork of the vial with his thumb, tipping a generous amount over his fingers and letting more drizzle down between Zag’s cheeks. The prince started at the cold, giving way to moans when Than stroked the oil around, gently probing in with a slick finger. He set the vial down, stroking and massaging Zag’s back and sides with the hand that wasn’t occupied working him open. His cock was aching and tight in his leggings, but he kept his patience; carefully waiting until Zag was rocking backwards on his hand before adding a second finger, again for the third and fourth. He laved kisses across the skin he could reach, the sensitive skin at the top of his ass, the small of his back, ceding to Zag’s preferences and scraping and nipping with his teeth.

The prince was gasping again before Than stilled, drawing his fingers out, tugging gently on the rim. 

“Ready?”

“More than. Fuck me, Than.”

“If you keep talking like that…” Thanatos muttered, dragging his leggings down, keeping just enough of his caution to place his greaves aside so they didn’t clatter. Stripped, he lined himself up with Zag’s hole, focussing so hard he almost missed the hazy smirk Zag was casting back at him.

“Is that a threat or a promi _ssssss_ – _ah!”_

Than moved inside him in one motion, steady and smooth, and even if it hadn’t felt so incredible it would have been worth it to see Zag speechless for once.

“ _Than_.”

“Zagreus,” he replied, though his own voice was almost as broken. It was all he could do not to buck forwards. He moved his hands to the sharp outlines of Zag’s hips, holding himself steady and helping to lift Zag a little, get a better angle and freedom for his trapped cock.

“Gods you feel amazing.”

“We’re the only Gods here,” Than murmured, and emphasised it by rolling his hips forward, breaking Zag’s laugh apart with a cry.

“ _Ha!_ _Ha._ Hail the God of Death, because he fucks like Eros can quit the day job.”

“Don’t make me stop.” An empty threat, but Zagreus pushed back against him anyhow, whining.

“Don’t you _dare_ , Than, I swear -”

“Then be quiet, or wake everyone.”

Zagreus took the hint, biting into his own hand in time for Thanatos’ next thrust, shallow that time. Thanatos rocked into it, gasping as he edged forward into tight, burning heat, building a rhythm that had them both hissing on the edge of too-loud. Zagreus was further along than he was, though it wouldn’t be long before he caught up; seeing Zag mewl and buck up against him spinning him higher, winding the coils in his belly tighter. When Zag stopped biting his hand to beg, Than knew what he was asking for.

“Than, Than, I need -”

Thanatos reached under Zag to grasp his cock, shuddering when Zag arched further onto him in response. The prince grabbed the edge of the desk, knuckles bleaching as he grit his teeth through a few long pumps, jaw abruptly dropping open on a stuttering, high-pitched sigh when he came in Thanatos’ hand. He felt the hot sticky spend paint his fingers, and forced his hips to stop when Zagreus’ body jerked under him, sensitive after coming.

Thanatos was on fire, but he bent over Zag’s back to kiss his shoulder, to murmur in his ear.

“You’re okay, my love?”

“ _Amazing_ ,” Zag breathed, one reddened cheek flat against the desk, only the green eye visible. He stayed like that for a few long, quaking breaths, then placed his hands to push himself up. Than pulled out, careful, ignoring the throbbing protests of his erect cock.

Zag sat up, eyes half-lidded as he gazed at Than. “Hey, sit down.”

Thanatos floated upwards to take a seat beside Zag, but the prince shook his head, almost giggling. “No. There.” He pointed shakily at the throne.

“ _Zagreus_ ,” Thanatos hissed, but Zag only grinned at him again, wild around the edges, so vital and alive Thanatos was more breathless than angry.

And that was just it, wasn’t it? Zagreus was _vital_. Not just in himself, but to Than; something essential, _needed_ , not just wanted. But Thanatos did want, insides boiling with the desire for release, and he should have known better than to listen to it.

“Why not?” Zag asked, eyes sparking, still heaving for bair and clumsy in his movements. “He’ll never know, and we’ve done the desk, might as well.”

“ _Gods_.”

“No other gods here,” Zagreus said, shrugging, delighted to use Than’s own words against him. “And you haven’t come yet.”

Oh, he knew. The pressure was torture, scorching.

“It’s up to you, Than.”

Blood and darkness, but that just made him want Zag more.

“Yes. Yes, damn you.”

Zagreus laughed, as far as someone so out of breath could laugh, tugging on Than’s hand to guide him over the desk. Zagreus’ spend was plastered over the carvings on the front. He’d have to clean that up. Blood and darkness, poor Dusa.

Thanatos had seated himself on the great stone seat before he realised Zag was struggling, thighs and arms shaking, and he rose to help lift him down. Zag’s weight in his arms was solid and real in a way that filled something inside him. Floating back onto the throne, Zag clambered on after him, planting this hands on Than’s shoulders and lining himself up to sit in his lap.

“You don’t have to -” Than began, clumsily echoing Zag’s sentiment, but the prince shook his head, gleeful.

“I want to, Than. I want you to. Inside.”

Zag’s knees couldn’t quite hold him up, but Than helped him down, sliding back into the wet heat of Zagreus’ body. Bliss. He rocked upward, and Zag pressed his forehead against his, meeting his eyes, arms wrapping around his neck to hold on. 

“Go on, Than. I want to feel you.”

He didn’t last; couldn’t; everything was too hot and tight and perfect, Zagreus body pressed against his, panting against his lips. It was Zagreus turn to shush him; pressing a hand over his mouth seconds before he came with a cry, peppering his knuckles with kisses in place of Thanatos’ face. At least until Than slumped, the aftershocks wringing his body out, and Zag kissed the corners of his lips, his cheeks, his nose.

“That was perfect. You’re amazing, Than.”

Not ready to speak, Thanatos wrapped his arms around Zagreus instead, holding him close. He pushed his cheek flat against Zag’s chest, sticky with sweat, sighing against heated skin.

“We’ve got time,” Zag went on, a hand ruffling through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. “Want to sit here for a bit?”

Than nodded, face rubbing against the swell and fall of Zag’ sternum. He could hear the heartbeat underneath, swift as Zag’s laugh, precious as gold.

“Alright. Whatever you want, Than.”

Death Incarnate closed his eyes, the world narrowed to the two of them against each other, the rhythm of Zag’s life inside his chest. How did he ever become so lucky? What he done to make the Fates favour him?

They rested until Zag’s pulse had slowed and settled into an easy cadence, Than soft inside him, and he still didn’t know the answers. When Zag twitched uncomfortably Than stirred himself to move, gently separating from each other with twin winces. Than cast around for something to say.

“We should clean up.”

It wasn’t what he meant. Zag nodded, but his expression was complicated. Something behind the smile, lurking beyond the fondness in his eyes. It made Than ache. “Sure. Have you got to go?”

He recognised what Zag didn’t say. Death was no stranger to longing; had seen enough of it. Had done enough of it, before they became this.

“No,” he answered, before he could think too much about it. A lie, perhaps, but he was millennia overdue a rest. “Not yet. It’s been a long time… I’d like to stay here for a while.”

_‘With you’_ went unsaid, but Than thought Zag heard. Cautious joy turned his lips upwards.

“Yeah? You would?”

“I’m staying,” he said, decision made by the look on Zag’s face. “We have to deal with this mess. Besides…” he trailed off, eyes flicking away, unsteady under so much relief and feeling. When he looked back, he matched it with his own. “…you said we had hours, did you not?”

Zag smiled like the dawn, like ambrosia and paradise. “Yes. Yes, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If ThanZag smut is the only thing I can get my stupid uncooperative brain to write, I will take it. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Scream at me about Hades here or on twitter @AFancosm.


End file.
